Carta para mi madre
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: Hyoga decide escribirle una carta a su madre... una carta donde le pueda contar todos sus sentimientos...


**Carta para mi madre**

Hola mamá:

Soy yo, Hyoga.

¿Qué tal te va todo por allí? Acá, yo estoy bien. Tengo que confesarte mamá, que tengo pensada esta carta, desde hace bastante tiempo, pero decidí que ahora es el mejor momento para escribírtela. Mamá, quiero contarte como ha estado mi vida, desde tu partida.

¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar, lo duro que es para un niño, no tener una madre?

Si piensas que se debe sentir un vacio en el pecho, estas en lo correcto. Si crees que debe ser horrible, estas en lo cierto. Es mi caso, estas en lo cierto. Sí, yo Hyoga soy huérfano, huérfano de madre. No te culpo por haberme dejado solo en este mundo, nunca lo haría. Porque sé que no fue no fue tu voluntad.

¿Te has puesto a pensar lo doloroso que es perder a una madre? ¿Lo difícil que es para un niño pequeño como yo lo era en ese entonces, ver desaparecer la frágil figura de su madre en las garras de ese helado mar? Sé que mis amigos también son huérfanos, y ellos quizás me entiendan, pero jamás comprenderán del todo el dolor y el vacio de mi corazón, porque yo fui el único que realmente sintió los brazos de su madre, el único que durmió arrullado de cantos y caricias, no sabes lo terrible que es perder eso, perder lo único bueno que tenias en la vida. No sabes lo frías y duras que se volvieron mis noches, no sabes el miedo que sentí, al verme envuelto en las sombras sin tus brazos a mi alrededor. En esas noches frías, lo único que me daba aliento era el collar que me regalaste, símbolo de la promesa que me hiciste de cuidarme siempre.

Es muy doloroso, tener que despertar por las mañanas, y no tener los brazos maternales que te reciban. En realidad, después de eso nunca me habían faltado brazos maternales, mi maestro los suplió bastante bien, es el mejor. Me ha criado prácticamente toda mi vida. Sus miradas, sus consejos eran lo más parecido a una madre que yo tengo. También estaba mi amigo Isaac. Tratándome siempre como un hermano menor, preocupándose por cualquier cosa, incluso si a veces debíamos ser rivales.

Madre querida, tu sabes las razones por las cuales yo elegí ser un caballero, yo jure que te salvaría, que te rescataría de esas frías aguas y te traería a mi lado. A pesar del tiempo trascurrido, mi corazón aun anhela verte llegar por la puerta como esas frías tardes siberianas para cobijarme en tu pecho. Aun me parece oler tu perfume en la brisa estival, y los rayos del sol aun me recuerdan tu pelo. ¿Tú me recuerdas mamá? ¿Aun recuerdas a ese chiquillo pequeño que lloraba en tus brazos las pesadillas? Ese chiquillo solitario que vivía pegado a ti y te aguardaba con una sonrisa sentado en esa alfombra de hielo. Hoy, ya no soy ese chiquillo más mamá, pero mi amor por ti sigue siendo el mismo. Pero déjame llorar mamá la tristeza de no tenerte aquí, a mi lado.

Ahora estoy al servicio de Atenea. Conseguí mi armadura después de un arduo entrenamiento, estoy seguro que tú me guiabas y cuidabas de mí donde quiera que te encuentres. Ahora tengo amigos mamá, ya no me siento tan solo pues son un gran apoyo, y sin ellos no se qué haría.

Seiya, es diversión segura, siempre con ideas extrañas y ocurrencias que apaciguan la locura de nuestros días. Shiryu, es un libro abierto de conocimiento, y de historias. Siempre tiene una a mano cuando me siento mal. Y siempre logra sacarme una sonrisa, aun en los peores momentos, un don que evidentemente le transmitió su maestro. Y luego Shun, un excelente amigo. El me salvo la vida varias veces, y con el estaré eternamente agradecido. Después su hermano Ikki, siempre está para todos, aunque no lo podamos ver, es un poco arisco, pero no es malo. El también ha tenido una infancia dura, y lo ha sobrellevado absolutamente solo. A veces me pregunto si yo no te hubiera conocido... ¿también sería así? Y por último, pero no menos importante, si no al revés, el más importante: mi maestro. Solo hay una palabra que lo describiría. Excelencia. Yo lo llamaría "Mi padre", pues aunque no conocí al mío mamá, es el mejor que alguien puede desear. Estricto, inteligente, calculador, pero también amigo y padre. Lo es todo para mí. Y obviamente, el es la razón de mi existencia desde que tu ya no estás. Gracias a él, soy lo que ahora estás viendo mamá. El es una parte muy importante de mi vida, y yo en la suya. Me tomo un tiempo entenderlo, porque es demasiado frio y serio, pero sé que él también se preocupa por mí. Pensémoslo. El, tuvo que hacerse cargo de mí, en medio de su adolescencia y las responsabilidades que le conllevaba su rango en el santuario, es natural que no sonriera mucho.

Mamá, aquí entre nosotros, aun recuerdo la vez en que quise preguntarle: ¿Qué era la muerte, y donde estaba mi madre? ¿Dónde estabas tú? Era la primera vez en mis 7 años de vida que me lo planteaba. Me guarde la duda, en el fondo de mi corazón, y solté algunas lagrimas al ver de lejos a los niños, correr felices hacia sus madres. Me trague mi pregunta, porque cuando íbamos a la ciudad yo había notado que la gente me miraba con lastima. La lástima que sienten los demás al saber que yo era un niño huérfano. Recuerdo que también me trague las lágrimas, no quería hablar de esto con Isaac, ni con nadie, yo quería decírselo Camus, pero el problema era que no sabía cómo se lo diría. ¿Y si se enfadaba? ¿Si también me miraba con lastima? Yo no quería que el sintiera lastima de mi, más bien quería que se sienta orgulloso, así como estoy seguro estas tu ahora.

Cuando llego la noche, y me decidí a preguntárselo, el llego a mi habitación, para ver si ya estaba dormido. Le tome la mano y con ojos llorosos le pregunte en dónde estabas tú, y porque tenias que haber muerto. El quedo desconcertado, pero me abrazo, y me dijo que así debía haber sido, y que la muerte era algo que nosotros los seres humanos no podíamos evitar. Me dijo que por más que yo quisiera traerte de vuelta, no podría porque tu ya estabas en un lugar mejor, cuidándome y que estarías orgullosa si yo dejaba de ser el chiquillo miedoso que era, dijo que debía olvidar los lazos del pasado, y dejarte ir… me dio un beso en la frente y se fue. Esa fue la única vez que me demostró sus emociones, la primera y la única vez hasta ese momento en que se mostro cariñoso conmigo, pero yo no pude apreciarlo, porque estaba cegado en el deseo de que vuelvas a mi lado. Aun ahora, tantos años después todavía guardo un resquicio de esperanza en mi corazón, aunque sé que ya es inútil. Y no te asustes mama, por las lágrimas que caen sobre este papel mientras te escribo esto… son lágrimas de felicidad porque después de tanto tiempo puedo hablarte con franqueza.

Y ahora, heme aquí. Tengo 17 años. He pasado por más cosas de la que la gente común pasaría a esta edad. He luchado contra mis amigos, he luchado contra dioses perversos que amenazaban el mundo que tanto amamos, pero todas estas cosas me han hecho más, y más fuerte. Soy un hombre mamá, el hombre que lucha por la justicia y defiende a los demás como tú querías, y espero que estés orgullosa de mí, porque eso me haría el ser más feliz. Sé que me estas vigilando desde allá arriba. No te preocupes. Solo… sé feliz.

Te quiero, te extraño. Te necesito.

Hyoga.


End file.
